Not applicable.
The present invention relates to the field of display rack constructions in general and in particular to a display rack that is specifically designed and dimensioned to display compact discs.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,147; 5,462,177; 5,040,687; Des. 425,748; and Des. 413,754, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse display rack constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical display rack for compact discs or CDs that is equally suited to being supported on a horizontal surface or a vertical surface and which provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance in either mode of disposition.
Unfortunately, up until the present time, the prior art has failed to incorporate the dual functionality of the present invention into any type of CD display rack no less one as appealing to the eye as the various embodiments of the present invention.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among owners of CDs for a new and improved display rack that is eminently practical and pleasing to look at, as well as, one that is equally at home on a variety of horizontal and vertical surfaces; and the provision of such a display rack is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the display rack structure that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a primary support unit and an auxiliary support unit that is pivotally connected to the primary support unit to function as a support means of the primary support unit on a horizontal surface when extended, or to be retracted within the primary support unit so that the primary support unit can be suspended in a flush fashion against a vertical wall surface.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the primary support unit comprises in general an enlarged tapered primary support member having an angled front face provided with a plurality of vertically staggered narrow shelves for supporting a plurality of CDs, a contoured bottom having a generally flat narrow front portion, an upwardly angled contoured rear portion, and a rear face provided with an enlarged recess dimensioned to receive the auxiliary support unit.
In addition, the auxiliary support unit includes a support panel member having a rearwardly angled top and a front having a rearwardly angled upper portion; wherein, the support panel member is pivotally suspended within the enlarged recess in the primary support member so that the trailing edge of the angled top of the support panel member will engage the top of the enlarged recess to limit the pivotal movement of the support panel member relative to the primary support member.